It starts with one box
by Skib1990
Summary: Will she change her mind after he becomes persistent?
1. One Box

Puck had been persistent with the calling, texting, and randomly showing up wherever she was that Quinn began thinking about him more often. He'd show up at her house, by her locker in between classes, and by the locker room after Cheerios. A week before winter break started, she received a small package on her front steps with only her name written on it. She knew instantly who it was from by the handwriting. She kept the package on her nightstand until the day winter break started. It was a Friday night and while everyone was at a party at Azimio's house, she stayed home claiming she was sick. Really, she was preparing herself to open the box, afraid to see what it could be.

After opening the cardboard packing, a box wrapped in Christmas paper was left with a small card taped closed onto it, the word _Babe _written on it. She felt her heart beat faster as she read the card:

_Merry Christmas Babe,_

_ I'm not one for the sappy crap, but for you I'll make an exception. I meant what I said when Beth was born, I love you and after seeing you with Sam I realize just how much. You are the only one who makes me feel like something other than a badass jock who can actually score a touchdown. You make me feel like I can be myself and like I don't have anything to prove to any of these losers. I love the way your cheeks get red when you begin to get angry, I love the way you nervously push strands of hair behind your ear when talking, and most of all I love the person I am when I am with you. I will never stop fighting for you and I plan on doing everything I can to prove to you that you are it for me. Merry Christmas Quinn, I love you and always will._

_Puck_

_ p.s. if you show anyone this note I will deny I had anything to do with it._

She had a tear in her eye but a smile came across her face after reading the last line, such a Puck thing to say. She opened the box and there was a beautiful silver locket with a cross engraved into the front. She opened it up and on one side was Beth's photo and the other side was blank. Under the locket was another letter simply stating: _the other side is for the future, whatever you wish to fill it with._ The tears were now flowing; they were of course happy days later, she met up with Sam and told him things weren't working out. He took it well as they both new they were each others popularity ride. Now that they both were at the top, they didn't need each other anyway.

She went straight to Puck's house afterward and practically ran up the stairs. The door opened before she reached the top, as if he had been waiting there for her to come. She quickly hugged him, never wanting to let go. He pulled away and looked down stroking her cheek.

"Hey Quinn, nice to see you too," he said with a grin that said, I knew you'd come back to me.

"You get one chance, please don't break my heart or make me regret this," She paused, putting her hand up as Puck was about to speak, "I love you too." They kissed the kind of kiss you'd only see at the end of a Nicholas Sparks' movie.


	2. One Night

The kiss was not the end though, it was only the beginning.

Christmas went by quickly, with Puck and Quinn spending nearly every moment together. They went sledding with the Glee kids, Ice skating on the lake, and cuddling up inside to watch whatever movie Quinn wanted. Their relationship was perfect.

New Years Eve, they went to a party at Mike's house. Practically the entire school was there! Rather than getting drunk with everyone else, Puck stayed by Quinn's side the entire time. They laughed with friends, sang karaoke, and shared a few drinks together. Before the strike of midnight Puck suddenly wanted to leave.

"Puck what's wrong? Why do you want to go? Are you feeling sick?" Quinn began questioning him.

"No, I just thought we could be alone together as we rang in the New Year" Puck responded as he walked her to his truck.

"Are you sure?" She questioned again sensing he was lying, but still getting into his truck.

"Positive" he smiled at her and began driving.

"Puck, where are we going?" Quinn asked noticing he passed her house and was nowhere near his place either.

"It's a surprise babe, trust me" He told her.

They pulled off to the side of the road, she wasn't sure where they were and it was now extremely dark. Before she could question him anymore, he pulled out a blindfold and told her to turn around.

"Puck, what's going on?" she asked him although allowing him to put the blindfold on.

"You'll see, just grab my hand and trust me," he said before taking her hand in his and kissing her cheek.

Quinn was getting nervous after they had been walking for at least five minutes. They were stepping over stumps and it was cold out. He felt her shiver a bit.

"Don't worry we're just about there" Puck said and within a few more steps they stopped. He went behind her and prepared to take off her blindfold. "Happy New Year Quinn, I love you" he said as he took off her blindfold.

As he took off her blindfold, Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing. She picked up her hands and covered her mouth in sheer joy and amazement. "Puck, how- it's beautiful. When did you do this?" she turned to him asking as her heart began thumping.

"I've been planning it for awhile, hoping I'd be able to do this for you! When we got together, I knew New Years would be the perfect time. My mom helped me earlier today when you were getting ready for the party." He answered wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you and wanted tonight to be special."

"It's perfect Puck! I don't know what to say" she responded, honestly at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything" Puck told her. "Let's go get you warm!"

They walked closer to the beautiful set up Puck had created. Overlooking the lake, at an old gazebo, Puck created the most romantic are Quinn had ever seen. Dozens of white lights covering the Gazebo, white and red rose petals scattered all over the table Puck set up, and a nice fire pit next to the gazebo to keep them warm. Puck walked Quinn over to the table and sat her down. He grabbed the blankets he had in the trunk that he brought, and pulled out thermostats of hot cocoa his mom had brought just a little while before they arrived. Puck and Quinn sat there together, cuddled up with each other, until midnight when they shared the most perfect New Year's kiss imaginable.

"I love you so much Puck" Quinn said before she kissed him again, "Thank you for this, it's perfect."

"I love you too babe, I just want you to be happy." Puck responded. He turned Quinn back around towards the lake and pointed out there "Watch" he said.

A few seconds later, fireworks began above the lake and Puck snuggled closer to Quinn. "Puck how did you do this? The fireworks, they are perfect" She said, still in shock as to how much Puck had done for her.

"I had a lot of money saved from _last year_ and cleaning pools. I figured this was the perfect thing to do with it." Quinn turned to Puck, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with more love and passion than she knew she was capable of. "I love you" they repeated to each other over and over again, into the early morning.

Who knew that Noah Puckerman was a romantic? Quinn's heart never felt fuller than it was that night and she knew she'd done the right thing when she chose Puck…

* * *

author's note:

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I was thinking of jumping further to next year around graduation? Any thoughts? There will be some drama added and I am not sure how long the story will go on, but Puck and Quinn will both end up happy, I promise!**


	3. One Fight

Junior year seemed to fly by quicker than expected. Quinn honestly could say it was the best year of her life. Puck was an amazing boyfriend and no one was more surprised than she was at that. After Beth was born, Quinn never thought she would get her life back but she did.

Puck asked Quinn to the prom by leaving her notes in various parts of the school, one leading her to the next, until she ended up in the girl's locker room. In there, was a beautiful baby blue gown Puck picked out himself and on the lockers, written in giant letters was "U + ME = PROM?" Of course Quinn said yes and she loved the dress he picked out. (Later on she found out Mercedes and Kurt helped pick it out, which is why it was so perfect.)

Quinn won Prom Queen and Finn won King. They both opted out of the "Royal" dance because they both would rather be dancing with their loved ones. Puck and Quinn had an amazing prom. Quinn was expecting for Puck to pressure her to have sex since he had been waiting so patiently, hardly ever pressing the issue. Since Beth was conceived, Quinn hadn't had sex and she wasn't quite sure she was ready. But she was shocked when he didn't bring it up at all.

* * *

A week after school let out for summer, Tina and Mike invited the entire club to his uncle's cabins by the lake about two hours out of Lima. Everyone was incredibly excited! It was the summer before their senior year and everyone was ready for some fun. Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all drove in one car while the boys all drove in the other. Tina and Mike were already there setting up.

When they arrived at the cabins, they were blown away! There was a private beach area, jet skis, and a huge boat. The cabins were stocked with food and alcohol that would last longer than they necessarily needed, but no one was complaining. Puck and Quinn along with Finn and Rachel shared one cabin, and the others were separated into the others. Luckily, Finn and Puck were friends again and Quinn no longer wanted to punch Rachel whenever she spoke. The first day they unpacked and got settled for the vacation. That night Puck was obviously thinking _something_ was going to happen between him and Quinn because it's the first time they were in a room alone, without the possibility of their parents barging in at any moment.

Puck slid closer to Quinn on the bed and started making out with her. She didn't mind it, she enjoyed being close to Puck. She let him rub up against her for a bit but she started to pull back when he wanted more. "Puck I can't now, I'm sorry," she said, genuinely being sorry to get him riled to just turn him down. "Sure you can babe, no one will interrupt us" he responded planting gentle kisses all over her neck. She liked it but she still couldn't do it. "Puck, no please stop, not tonight." She wasn't expecting him to get as mad as he did, but he jumped up like she insulted him. "Whatever; How much longer am I going to have to deal with this. Maybe I should take up the other girls' offers" Puck said to her raising his voice slightly. He didn't mean it, but he was mad and it's the first thing he thought that would hurt her. He grabbed a pillow and threw it onto the floor, "Night Quinn, love you" he said in a nasty tone as he turned of the lamp, not waiting for her response, and jumped to the floor. Quinn was upset, was he really going to leave her for not putting out? She thought he loved her. Too tired and upset to say anything, Quinn went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

She woke up still being upset. When she rolled over to look for Puck, he wasn't there. She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. He was nowhere to be found. Did he leave? Did he go find Santana and Brittany to get what she wasn't giving him? Quinn showered quickly and got dressed. By that time, Finn and Rachel were in the living room. "Have you guys seen Puck?" she asked them trying to act calm, but they could tell she was upset. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Finn asked. Rachel smacked him on the arm. "Finn stop it. We saw him earlier; he told us when you woke up to send you out to the dock. He said he needed to talk to you and it was important." Quinn gulped, she was sure he was going to end things with her. The boy she loved and the one who fought for her was going to break her heart. He promised he wouldn't break her heart if she gave him a chance. Sadly, with Rachel's words, Quinn's heart was already breaking. "Thanks Rachel" Quinn said as she hurried outside to accept her fate….


	4. One Love

Quinn walked to the docks expecting for her heart to be broken and with tears flowing heavily now, she walked up the set of stairs leading to where she was set to meet Puck. She paused for a moment and wiped her eyes; she was upset but didn't want Puck to see the negative affect he had on her. As she headed towards the end of the dock, she saw Puck standing looking over the lake.

"Puck" she gently called out. He turned around and he looked terrible. But not the terrible look you have when you are hung-over after a night of partying and sleeping with as many girls as possible. He looked like he hadn't slept at all; puffy red eyes that complemented the bags underneath them. Of course, Quinn didn't see it like this. She saw it as a boy who got pissed and went off to see the other girls after his girlfriend refused to give it up and cried herself to sleep.

"Quinn" he answered, sounding disappointed at who was there or maybe it was sadness.

Quinn chose the former as she replied, "In the flesh. Now if you have something to say can you get it over with, I'm kind of busy today." She crossed her arms and looked up at him, as if she knew what he was up to all night. "How was your night?" she questioned sharply after he hadn't answered as quickly as she'd like.

"Pretty shitty actually" Puck answered the clear sadness coming out.

Quinn wasn't backing down or falling for his "lies", "Oh Santana and Brittany weren't up for any fun last night?" she said in a harsh, mockingly tone as she put on a (fake) puppy dog face.

"What the hell is with you Quinn?" he practically made her jump with his voice raising and eyes now glaring down at her. "You really think I would do that to you? How am I supposed to know what they were doing? I laid on the floor last night and when you finally went to bed I went down to the living room," he placed his hand on the top of his head grabbing at his mohawk. "I felt terrible about what I said and I couldn't sleep. I thought about waking you up and apologizing but I didn't want to upset you anymore. So I sat down stairs, hating myself until the sun came up. I went to Finn's room to tell him to get you to come out here today so I could talk to you," he looked at Quinn.

"Well I'm here aren't I," she said, her tone not angry anymore but still sad.

"Quinn, I'm an ass and I feel terrible about what I said. I would never do that to you, EVER! " he looked at her and then looked down, "I was just so pissed. We've been so close and I guess I was exciting myself in thinking that this would be the weekend. I really am sorry and I never want to make you cry or make you feel like you aren't enough for me. 'Cause god Quinn, you are! You are more than I could ever want or need. And I promise we never have to have sex if you don't want to, because I love you so much and I have to be with you." He looked up at Quinn who seemed in better spirits now. "You're my one and only love Quinn and I would never do anything to jeopardize it."

She smiled gently to her self before saying "You really hurt me last night Puck. I really want to, do- _that_, but when I feel ready and I just don't know if I am yet."

Puck placed his hand on her cheek and looked her directly in the eyes while saying "I love you Quinn and it doesn't matter if we have sex or not; as long as I have you I'm happy." He kissed her on the cheek while pushing a strand of her beautiful golden locks from her face. "Am I forgiven?"

"Well, I guess" she said smiling as she pulled him into a kiss, "Especially since we don't have to have sex ever!"

He looked down at her and kissed her neck gently, "Feel free to break that idea because Puckasaurus is always ready."

"If you keep calling yourself that, you really will never get any…from me!" she said as she playfully poked him.

* * *

They sat at the end of the dock for awhile before going in to meet everyone else for breakfast. Puck made Quinn feel amazing and even if he had his moments, she knew he loved her more than anything. That was more than enough for her to forgive him. They spent all day on a boat with their friends. The entire day Puck was devoting his every minute to making Quinn happy. He knew he was forgiven, but it didn't matter. His love would get whatever she wanted. That day Puck realized Quinn was it for him; she was his one love.


	5. One Surprise

The rest of their summer was amazing. After they returned from the trip to the lake, Quinn and Puck's relationship was even more perfect than before. Every morning Puck would wake up early, get Quinn breakfast, and pick her up for Cheerio's training camp. Of course, he had to go to the school anyway for football, but it was still nice that he did everything for her. Quinn decided it was time for her to do something nice for Puck. Because she had been the perfect Christian girl up until she was 16, always helping anyone who needed, Quinn had many people who owed her favors or were willing to help her with anything. It was time to call in one of those favors.

One day after Puck had been hanging out with Finn and the guys, he came home to Quinn's car in his driveway. He went inside and ran up to his room. When he opened the door, there was Quinn looking in the opposite direction and holding two bikinis in the air, trying to choose which one to put into the over sized duffel bag that was on his bed. He quietly walked up behind her putting his hands around her waist and whispered to her "You don't have to bring one of those," she jumped, not expecting him to be back yet, "Naked looks better on you." He was waiting for her to playfully smack him or disagree, but she didn't. Instead she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "You know I was thinking the same thing," she looked up to him with a seductive smile.

"Really?" he asked, eyes opening wider and smile forming on his lips. She pulled him closer, their lips being centimeters away before pulling away and tossing one of the bikinis at him, "Yeah right! I like the red one better, but nice try Puck," she winked at him and continued putting the stuff she had into the bag. She walked over to Puck's drawers and picked out some shorts, shirts, and other outfits he would need. Not that he really _needed_ them but she had to make it look that way.

"Not that I don't love having you in my bedroom, but what're you doing in here with a bag full of your clothes?" he questioned looking confused.

"I'm taking you on a trip. Well actually you're taking me since you are driving but I thought it would be nice to get away and be alone together," she answered before telling him to pack the toiletries he'd need for a week.

They were in his car, about an hour into the drive when Puck turned down the radio they were singing along to, to interrogate Quinn some more. "Babe, really, where the hell are we going?"

"Just follow the directions! You won't be disappointed" she told him.

"Come on Quinn, pleeeeease tell me!" he looked at her with an overdramatic frown.

She shook her head playfully, "It's a surprise. Let me have one time where I can surprise you! You surprise me all the time. That's all I want, one surprise."

"At least give me a hint" he asked.

"Fine. We're going to a place that's private and it can get _hot_ there." Quinn put a flirty emphasis on the word hot, but Puck didn't take note to this sexual innuendo.

"That's no help Quinn," he laughed, "Its like ninety degrees everywhere in Ohio, its August."

She thought it was cute that he didn't catch the emphasis but she didn't mention it again. She turned the radio back on singly loudly to the music…

About two hours later they arrived at a gate. Puck rolled down the window when the security guard at the gate came to the truck. Quinn slid closer to him so she could talk.

"Quinn Fabray! How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." He asked her. Puck was now overly confused that this forty-something man knew his girlfriend.

"I'm great Mr. Jones! Nina and Ian told me they were going on vacation and I offered to stay at their house to watch over it." She winked an eye at him, she obviously was lying and the guard was in on it. Puck didn't notice this little exchange.

"I'll just check the list" he looked down pretending to gaze at all the names, "Yepp, there you are! Have fun- I mean enjoy house sitting Ms. Fabray." He let them through the gate.

"We're house sitting?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"At least we'll be together and alone," she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes that made it difficult for him to be mad at her.

"I guess that's cool." he said

As they drove past a few houses, Quinn told Puck to make a left down a dark road. He did so but there weren't any houses; he looked at Quinn.

"Is this the part where you kill me? Because there are no houses anywhere and its dark out" Puck asked her. It was cute to see him a confused and a bit terrified.

"Keep driving you will see the house eventually. And if I were going to kill you, one I wouldn't tell you and two, why would I do it when someone knew I was in the community?" she looked at him smiling. He continued driving on the road and at the very end there was a cul-de-sac, with a huge home.

"Woah, these people must be loaded!" Puck exclaimed as he parked the car in the driveway and went over to help Quinn out.

"Pretty much" Quinn said as she handed him the bags she packed and ran to the front door. When they got inside it was like the houses he had seen on CRIBS. She brought him up to a bedroom telling him to shower so she could go "make sure everything was okay". He kissed her quickly and ran into the bathroom she pointed out.

Quinn nearly ran down the stairs into the indoor pool/hot tub area. She knew she only had about twenty minutes to set everything up. She put on a short and tight red dress that was in the changing area. She turned the bubbles on in the hot tub, lit some candles, and dimmed the lights. She put some music on, got some towels out, and cleaned up the area. She set out some snacks and put a robe on over her dress. About five minutes later Puck called her name to see where she was. She closed the doors to the pool area so the sounds wouldn't be heard. She ran over to the stairs to get to him before he came to look for her.

"Hey baby, how was your shower?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Great! The shower is huge and has jets all over" he answered excitedly. "Who are these people anyway. The house is amazing."

"I lied to you Puck." She looked up at his now confused face. "We aren't house sitting."

"Then what are we doing here?" he asked, "And why are you in a robe?"

"Because" she said as she strutted away from him twisting her hips from side to side. She turned and faced him, "I wanted to surprise you." She looked him in the eyes and dropped the robe. "This is my parents' old vacation house. After babygate and the divorce, it kind of just sat here. So, I figured you'd been working hard with football and you deserved a break" she looked at him. He was looking her up and down. He LOVED that dress on her. "So I called Mr. Jones and told him I was staying at the house and to play along with what I said when we got here."

"So we have the house, to ourselves, with no possible interruptions?" he questioned moving towards her.

"Mhm" she answered as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. She pulled away grabbing his hand and pulling him into the area she set up.

"How about we go for a swim?" she asked walking towards the dressing area.

"Sure, but I don't have my suit. I'll go run up and get it." Before he could turn and leave she began to speak.

"It's okay Puck" she looked at him, her hand tugging at the dress's zipper. "You don't need to"

"Oh" he said, still oblivious to what she was _getting at. _"Do you have it down here already?"

She walked closer to the diving board. "No" she began unzipping the dress, "But if I'm not wearing mine you shouldn't be wearing yours. That wouldn't be fair now would it?" She winked and threw the dress towards him. Her beautiful, naked body stepped up on the diving board. She dove in. Puck stood there in sock trying to process what just happened. "Well?" she looked at him from the pool, "Are you going to join me?"

He quickly slipped off all his clothes and dove in, swimming up to her. They flirted in the pool, splashing each other, swimming, and kissing under the water. After a little while, Quinn exited the pool. Puck wasn't so upset, looking at her dripping wet body walking out of the room and returning with a pack of drinks.

"Wine Cooler?" she winked at him as she held out a bottle. He got out of the pool and followed her as she left the room silently. "Quinn-" he said, catching up to her.

* * *

She hurried up the stairs stopping at a closed door. When he caught up to her, he pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. She opened the doors to a room that had dimmed lighting and a huge bed. She walked over sat on the bed, tapping it for him to join her.

"What're you doing-" she cut him off with a kiss before pulling a wine cooler to her lips. She took a tiny sip and winked at him. He knew what was happening. She was ready; Quinn was amazing! She took their wine coolers and put them on the side table. "I'm ready" she said as she grabbed his neck and kissed him.

"And the wine coolers?" he questioned, in between kisses.

"I figured they were involved last time, why not now" she giggled and continued, "Puck, I love you! I think I always have and although I claimed I was drunk two summers ago when this happened, I wasn't. I think you know that too. I wanted it just like you did, but after _everything_ I needed something to blame it on. I've never actually apologized for blaming you and saying you got me drunk. Because you didn't, I knew what I was doing and I'm sorry. Just like last time, I want you Puck and I need you. I love-" He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her in and began kissing her….

That was the first time Puck ever made love. Of course, he had sex but_ this_ was not _that_. In that moment Puck and Quinn were the closest they had been to another person in their lives. In that moment, they were one...

* * *

**author's note:** I'm thinking about ending the story at this point. They are happy and in love and I'm not sure I feel right about writing a bunch of drama and angst when they could just be happy... opinions?


End file.
